diabolic waltz
by Sinistrosa
Summary: "- Tu danses avec moi, Granger ?" On n'accepte jamais une danse avec le diable si on est sûr de ne pas tout perdre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Donc, c'est un nouveau One-Shot (oui encore !) et je vous promets qu'il sera plus joyeux que le précédent. Après hein, j'promets rien, c'est plus sensuel, moins macabre. En bref, c'est vraiment différent.**

 **Je préviens directement que Hermione reste la même MALGRÉ ce One-Shot, j'ai vraiment essayé de garder ses principaux traits physiques ainsi que de caractère. L'imaginer plus sensuelle, plus lascive, C'EST VRAIMENT DUR OKAY.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **(PS : votre lecture serait vraiment bien accompagné de "la valse sentimentale" de Tchaikovsky. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cet OS, d'ailleurs...)**

* * *

 _Vos danses sont le gouffre effrayant de mes songes  
Et je tombe et ma chute éternise ma vie, L'espace sous vos pieds est de plus en plus vaste  
Merveilles, vous dansez sur les sources du ciel. - _**Eluard**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Hermione, mon enfant !

La jolie brune en question se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait hélé. Hermione dû mettre sa main en visière sur le haut de son crâne, même si elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la femme à l'autre bout de la rue. Sa haute et imposante stature énonçait déjà qui elle était, même si sa voix était reconnaissable entre toutes.

Veloutée, aristocrate, affectueuse, un brin autoritaire.

 _Isabelle Hauteclaire Stassin_. Seul le nom de cette femme transparaissait la noblesse et l'aristocratie. Tout ce que Hermione n'était pas.

L'ayant reconnu, elle s'avança vers elle à mesure que l'imposante femme arrivait à sa hauteur, parmi la foule dense du centre-ville de Londres.

\- J'étais sûr que c'était vous, ce pas pressé et cette allure discrète,.. argua-t-elle d'un sourire.

La brune lui fit un sourire malicieux. Elle la perçait à jour d'une facilité si déconcertante, c'en était presque blessant si Hermione avait été orgueilleuse.

Face à elle, Hermione se sentait d'une part : minuscule, si facile à écraser. Puis, naïve, faible, chétive. Cette femme-là avait du caractère, tout en elle frappait aux yeux d'Hermione, comme une lumière aveuglante. Une imposante stature : de larges épaules, une allure androgyne même si la féminité se lisait comme un livre ouvert sur son visage. Elle était belle, tout en étant pulpeuse, attirante et virile. C'était là quelque chose que l'on reconnaissait à cette femme, à cette Madame Hauteclaire Stassin. Quelque chose que l'on ne reconnaissait à personne d'autre dans la société sorcière, et par Merlin, ce que l'on pouvait parler d'elle et de ses frasques !

Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'Hermione fréquentait, même si elle portait pour elle une grande affection.

\- Bonjour.., osa-t-elle doucement.

\- Enfin, ne soyez pas si timide ! Vous êtes si humble, Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vous en remercie, et vous ?

Hermione avait toujours écourté ses dialogues avec cette femme : elle était certes affectueuse, mais surtout intimidante et beaucoup trop généreuse envers la jeune sorcière. D'une générosité qu'elle n'appréciait pas et qui la mettait atrocement mal à l'aise.

Si ce nom était reconnu de tous dans la communauté sorcière, c'était bien par les frasques et fantaisies que s'offraient cette femme. Merlin même l'aurait jugé diablesse, son âge n'ayant en rien enlevé ce désir de profiter, abuser, exhiber, tout essayer. Madame Hauteclaire Stassin était d'une part connu pour l'argent qu'elle avait et celui qu'elle dépensait, mais également pour ses soirées qu'elle organisait, spirale diabolique de la déchéance et du plaisir.

Oui, tout ce qu'Hermione s'évertuait d'éviter. Et elle n'en était pas à sa première fois.

Une main pleine de bagues se posa sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme. En levant les yeux, elle percuta un regard bleu entouré de khôl – un attribut qu'Hermione n'utilisait pas tant elle n'en avait pas besoin pour rehausser ses yeux ambrés et malicieux.

\- À merveille. Avez-vous entendu parler de ce nouveau bar vintage, qui vient d'ouvrir ? Celui aux allures de cabaret.

\- On se l'arrache, au ministère, parait-il !, ria franchement la jeune femme, comme si c'était probable que ce genre d'endroit l'intéresse un jour.

\- Et bien ma chère, vous seriez étonné.

\- Ah..?, risqua-t-elle en souriant toujours.

Une lueur de malice traversa les pupilles azurées de madame Hauteclaire Stassin. La brune craignait déjà le retour de flamme, voyant clair dans son jeu.

\- Venez y faire un tour, ce samedi soir, cela me ferait tellement plaisir.

\- Ce samedi soir ? Je ne peux pas, mon mari et moi gardons les..

\- Oh pas de ça, Hermione ! Emmenez votre mari, faîtes garder vos enfants aux grands-parents Weasley et sortez donc faire la fête ! Ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de prendre une pause ? De profiter de votre jeunesse, de votre joli minois ? Vous avez vingt-huit ans et vous vivez la vie d'une femme de quarante ! Et c'est peu dire puisque je m'en rapproche. Vivez dans votre temps, jolie Hermione.

La brune pinça les lèvres, si impuissante face à l'éloquence de cette femme. Elle semblait avoir le pouvoir de l'étouffer, l'écraser, l'affaiblir. Lui dicter des ordres.

\- Et cela est-il possible de ramener des amis, si...

\- Mais bien sûr !, la coupa-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Évidemment ! Ramenez qui vous voulez, j'exige seulement votre présence. Le ministère pourra se passer de sa brillante Hermione Weasley ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée ?

\- Oui, j'imagine.., éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer, sans même savoir dans quelle situation elle s'était embarquée.

La noble sorcière afficha un sourire de triomphe sur des lèvres carmin. Elle se réjouissait d'avance qu'enfin, cette petite et brillante sorcière soit vu à l'une de ses soirées mondaines : il ne fallait pas perdre de vue ses ambitions lorsque l'on possédait une si grande notoriété. Et, à son goût, Hermione Granger n'en profitait pas assez.

\- Misez sur l'effet de surprise, Hermione.

Voyant la mine confuse d'Hermione, subitement mal à l'aise, elle ajouta :

\- Faîtes un effort, vous êtes si mignonne. Ce ne sera pas très compliqué, demandez donc conseil à Ginny Potter !

Et sur cette dernière volonté, elle fit un dernier sourire à Hermione avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de cape gracieux, laissant la jolie brune dans un désarroi total.

* * *

Drago était sur le point de sortir de chez Guipire lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main luxueuse, agrippée à son épaule. Dans un détour gracieux de talon, il percuta deux iris purs, océaniques, magnifiques. Immédiatement, un sourire s'incurva sur ses lèvres.

\- Madame Hauteclaire Stassin.., dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur sa main.

\- Ne soyez pas si vieux-jeux, Drago.., dit-elle en retirant sa main avec un sourire taquin. Vous pouvez m'appeler Isabelle.

Drago accueillit ses paroles avec un sourire narquois.

Cette femme, il en était habitué comme si elle avait été de sa famille : lointaine peut-être, mais de sa famille tout de même. Elle était si reconnue dans la communauté sorcière, mais encore plus dans le rang des Sang Purs - si ce rang existait-il encore, puisqu'il était tabou de parler de sang, désormais.

Elle était responsable des plus belles soirées de la vie de Drago depuis quelques années. Et pour Madame Hauteclaire Stassin, il était improbable, impossible même de ne pas compter sur la présence de Drago Malefoy à l'une de ses soirées sa mère étant l'une de ses plus fidèles amies. Son fils, un de ses plus fidèles clients.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

\- Je voulais vous invitez à une petite soirée, prochainement, dans mon nouveau bar..

\- Celui..

\- Oui, celui-ci. J'espère que vous et vos amis compteront parmi mes invités.

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire narquois vint pondre sur ses lèvres : s'il aimait autant cette femme, c'était aussi pour ses frasques et ses folies. Surtout pour ses soirées réunissant démence et plaisir. Il passait toujours d'excellentes soirées en compagnie de sa diabolique troupe d'amis. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le sourire qu'ornerait les lèvres de Blaise, ce soir, quand il recevrait son hibou.

\- Comme toujours, Isabelle.., dit-il avec un sourire avant de s'enfuir avec un dernier baiser – sur sa joue, cette fois-ci.

Sortit du magasin, en plein milieux de cette rue marchande, Drago Malefoy s'autorisa un sourire : jamais les temps ne furent meilleurs pour lui. Neuf ans après la mort du Lord et six ans après sa délivrance d'Azkaban, jugé innocent et repentit, il sentait la vie s'insuffler en lui tel une brise d'été. Il était bien décider à en profiter et ne croyait pas si bien dire..

Mesdames et messieurs, ouvraient grand les yeux : ça promettait d'être un beau spectacle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ces deux derniers jours, c'était l'anniversaire de deux personnes qui sont les étoiles de ma vie. Je vous aime tellement fort.**

 **Suite et fin.**

 **Ps : Imaginez le "oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est [...]" en anglais : _Fucking hell, is that Hermione Granger ?!_ ça pète les gars putain.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _La parole divise. La danse est union._ **Béjart**

 _Mais quel est l'homme qui croit avoir vécu, s'il nie la puissance des femmes ? s'il n'a jamais quitté une belle danseuse avec des mains tremblantes ? s'il n'a jamais senti ce je ne sais quoi indéfinissable, ce magnétisme énervant qui, au milieu d'un bal, au bruit des instruments, à la chaleur qui fait pâlir les lustres, sort peu à peu d'une jeune femme, l'éléctrise elle-même, et voltige autour d'elle comme le parfum des aloès sur l'encensoir qui se balance au vent ?_ \- **Musset.**

* * *

Si Hermione s'était attendu à une fête de dégénéré, il n'en fut rien cette fois-ci.

Au bras de Ron, son mari, son amant et son frère, elle jaugea l'assemblée d'un regard circulaire. Le lieux était tout à fait atypique, hors du temps, chaleureux, convivial.

La salle était immense mais chaque chose y trouvait sa juste place : un orchestre dans le fond accompagné de ses musiciens vêtu en blanc et noir, un bar aux allures vintages, tout en bois verni, une piste de danse aux allures de cabaret. Tout était propice à la fête, au jazz, à l'ivresse. Un endroit plein de charme, à en juger d'après les étincelles de découvertes qui pétillaient dans le regard ambré et maquillé de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

A ses côtés, un Ronald Weasley en tout bien tout honneur, paré tel un gentleman, tout comme Harry, son frère, qui ne refusait jamais une occasion pour se divertir. Après tout, il était le survivant. A son bras, une Ginny Potter qui rayonnait, belle comme une colombe dans une robe blanche traînant jusqu'au sol.

Mais si quelqu'un s'était bien métamorphosé ce soir, c'était bien Hermione Granger, cette sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés et aux petits airs malicieux et plein de charme. Ce temps était désormais révolu.

\- On va chercher à boire avec Harry, chérie, trouvez une place avec Ginny.., lâcha Ron après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse et mère de ses enfants.

Disparaissant dans la foule, sous le regard d'une Hermione intimidé, Ron se dirigea vers le bar où la suite des événements risquaient fort d'être prometteurs.

\- Elle a fait fort, cette fois-ci.., éluda Blaise avec un sourire à demi-émerveillé.

Drago et Théodore approuvèrent dans un mouvement de tête discret. Ici, ils se sentaient comme des rois. Ils avaient bien fait de venir ce soir.

Pansy était là, elle aussi, probablement déjà entraîné sur la piste de danse au bras d'un cavalier charmant, à n'en pas douter. Dans une telle robe – bleue comme la nuit -, il était évident qu'elle allait faire des ravages ce soir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Aristoria était de la partie..., déclara Théo.

Drago soupira : cette femme avait tout pour lui plaire, mais c'était si simple, si aisé de l'attirer dans ses filets que c'en était lassant pour lui. Même s'il avoue avoir succombé de nombreuses fois à son charme vénéneux, il cherchait autre chose. Quelque chose d'inaccessible, une femme de caractère, qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre tenant son cocktail aux couleurs improbables.

\- Allez, mon vieux, ça doit pas être si triste de se marier avec elle, faut quand même dire que..

\- Merci, Blaise.., le coupa-t-il en se détournant.

Il s'accouda au bar dans un soupire tout en lançant un regard appuyé à la serveuse afin que celle-ci lui resserve un nouveau cocktail au goût aphrodisiaque.

Si faible.

Il était clair que Drago Malefoy aimait les femmes, mais il en était vite lassé, et à vingt-huit ans, c'est sa mère qui commençait à désespérer de le voir toujours aussi libre que l'air. Même si les conquêtes étaient plus ou moins nombreuses, elles n'en restaient pas discrètes, voir même secrètes : à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout se savait. Rita Skeeter en avait pour son argent – elle et tous ses concurrents. Qui ne rêvait pas d'obtenir une information bien croustillante sur l'ancien Mangemort, fils Malefoy, si jeune et si prometteur ? Si mystérieusement repenti ? Si riche et si charmant, si _délicieusement_ charmant ? Une vie tout aussi charmante et délicieuse s'était offerte à lui : une ascension sociale dont il ne se serait jamais douté lui avait été offerte lorsqu'il avait gravit les échelons au sein de la communauté sorcière, son nom ornant fièrement les banques nationales. Une famille repentie : un père qui s'offrait une luxueuse retraite, retirée de tous depuis un an – depuis sa libération d'Azkaban. Sa mère quant à elle, se permettait des allers-retours entre son mari et son fils, dans son manoir au Wiltshire et dans la pluvieuse ville londonienne. Et pour finir, Drago jouissait d'une bande d'amis qui lui avait toujours été fidèle, en dépit de ses années de doute et de noirceur, dont les avis semblaient avoir tergiversé des siens. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pourtant, tout sembla basculer, alors que Drago trempait à peine ses lèvres dans le nectar exotique que lui présentait sa coupe.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Théodore avant que Blaise ne prenne la parole :

\- Oh putain, est-ce que c'est,..

\- Hermione Granger ?!

Le blond se retourna prestement, les sourcils froncés et le regard irrégulier, cherchant parmi cette foule une masse de cheveux brun et un regard ambré. Il n'en fut rien, si ce n'est la couleur des iris : devant lui se tenait une femme, dont la beauté était éblouissante, sauvage, envoûtante.

Sa mâchoire était prête à se décrocher.

Le surplombant, au bras de cet abruti de Weasley, elle était époustouflante. Plus encore que l'époque où les Serpentard avaient pu la fréquenter. Un corps majestueux enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être une robe couleur sang, lui serrant la taille et retombant majestueusement sur des jambes à la longueur interminable. Il ne la connaissait pas si grande. Une légère ouverture était brodée du côté gauche, offrant une vue sublime sur sa jambe pâle, rehaussée d'un talon aussi rouge que sa robe. Remontant doucement le regard, on voyait que ses deux attributs féminins étaient eux aussi mit en valeur dans un magnifique bustier orné de bretelles de soie. De profil, il pouvait voir que son dos était nu, dénué de tout artifice, beau, charnel, tentateur.

Son visage était méconnaissable : ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lasse, laissant quelques mèches voletaient autour de sa figure ovale et fine. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus courts et moins sauvage. Son regard de biche était maquillé en un regard félin, dominateur. Ses lèvres carmins étaient le symbole de la tentation, sous les traits de cette pomme d'Adam, juteuses et veloutées.

Elle était l'incarnation d'une diablesse, d'une tentation inéluctable, irréversible, impossible à ignorer, admirable.

De la pure torture.

\- Par Salazar..., jura Blaise.

\- Lui-même n'en croirait pas ses yeux.., ajouta Théodore dans un souffle, tout autant subjugué.

Drago gardait les yeux rivés sur son ancienne ennemie de cœur, complètement impressionné. Blaise claqua sa langue à son palet dans un sifflement admiratif, à la vue de son meilleur ami silencieux.

\- Alors, ça, les gars, c'est la première fois que je vois le claquet de Drago Malefoy ouvert face à une femme... Granger, qui plus est,.. ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'il s'agit réellement de Granger, là.

\- C'était prévisible cette réaction mon pote, tu commences à te faire de vieux os...

Drago ne releva pas la pique de son ami, ce qui était aussi rare qu'époustouflant : les seules fois ou cette situation avait eu lieu furent de celles que l'on oublie jamais. La première fut pendant sa quatrième année, lorsque Hermione Granger – à nouveau - avait pointé le bout de son nez au bal de Noël. La deuxième situation qui avait placé Drago au pied du mur - puisque c'était actuellement le cas présentement – fut l'annonce de sa tante, lorsque celle-ci lui présenta sa mission donnée de la main du seigneur des ténèbres. Et la troisième, fut ce jour terrible où les rafleurs avaient amené le formidable et méprisable trio d'or chez lui. Des heures interminables de souffrances morales, où seuls les cris de douleur et de pleurs d'Hermione brisaient l'effroyable silence qui étouffait le manoir Malefoy.

Dans un contexte plus rude, sans personne autour de lui, Drago en aurait peut-être pleuré. Elle était là, aujourd'hui, comme pour lui rappeler son passé et tous les remords et les regrets qui l'accompagnait. Des erreurs par milliers, des victimes par légions.

Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui : à la limite de la fascination dérangeante. Peut-être avait-il dépassé cette frontière depuis longtemps : qu'en sait-il ? C'était juste trop intense, trop insurmontable pour essayer de le contrôler. C'était le genre de sentiment qui grondait au plus profond de vous sans jamais éclater, celui qui vous agrippe la gorge sans jamais la serrer. Une tornade lente mais destructrice, qui prend son temps, tout comme on le prendrait pour détruire pièce après pièce un puzzle durement achevé. C'était subtile et malsain, distant et si proche à la fois. Parfois il tentait de l'ignorer et réussissait mais lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, l'envie prenait toujours le dessus. La colère et la haine gagnaient toujours, à cette époque.

Aujourd'hui, il en fut autrement. C'était différent, _vraiment_ différent.

Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de lui parler, de la voir, d'entendre le son de sa voix après des années à se l'imaginer. Peut-être même de la voir sourire.

\- Invite là à danser.

Drago se retourna précipitamment vers sa meilleure amie, qui venait seulement d'arriver. Sa voix avait sonné de si loin.

\- De qui tu parles ?

Sa petite comédie ne dupa pas Pansy, puisque celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel – qui disparurent bien assez tôt dans sa longue frange sombre.

\- Prends pas ton air indifférent et interrogateur, sombre là, répéta Blaise, tout aussi convaincu que Pansy.

Drago détourna son regard une nouvelle fois sur Hermione, et en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, il murmura :

\- En quel honneur ?

Ses trois meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard complice, et des sourires conspirateurs. _Il ne changerait jamais._

\- Pour enfin assouvir tes fantasmes secrets... ?, ria malicieusement Blaise, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, et l'impensable se produit : il lui sourit. Il lui sourit avec franchise et non sans une pointe de sournoiserie. Blaise et lui se comprenaient si bien.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est en l'honneur de toutes ces années de haine **presque** injustifiées. Et puis, connaissant un minimum Granger, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas du genre à en tenir compte, elle est bien trop mature pour ça.

\- Ah ce serait donc mon cas à moi, puisque je...

\- Oh..., je voudrais pas te presser vieux mais, le coupa Nott, tu devrais peut-être y aller maintenant, non ?, dit-il en pointant du bout de son menton une chevelure rousse et une autre foncée.

Ses iris voyagèrent à la figure solaire de Ronald Weasley à celle plus lunaire du Survivant. Sa décision fut prise en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Weasley pour pleurer.

Son expression indéchiffrable réapparut, et c'est avec élégance que toute sa stature se souleva, posant son verre de sa main droite et prenant de l'élan avec sa main gauche, se propulsant dans la direction opposée à ses deux anciens ennemis préférés.

Il devait faire vite, même s'il se doutait que ses meilleurs amis retarderaient ces deux anciens camarades.

Il regardait droit devant en lui, le menton haut, ne perdant pas son objectif des yeux : il savait ce qu'il voulait et il jurait de ne pas repartir de cette soirée sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il attendait. Ses épaules glissaient machiavéliquement sous le noble tissu de son costume sombre, la chemise ouverte au deuxième bouton. Une aura majestueuse émanait de lui, et le passage parmi la foule se faisait facilement – comme si chaque personne s'écartait sur son chemin, égal à celui d'un roi. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées : quoi de plus évident que d'être narcissique et prétentieux lorsque l'on porté son nom de famille ?

Un sourire sournois caressa ses lèvres. Il était confiant. L'acier de ses prunelles s'était solidifié.

Déjà, il apercevait Hermione, assise à table, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles de sa meilleure amie rousse. Elle tenait son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur la table et ses yeux voyageaient longuement sans jamais vraiment s'attarder : elle devait certainement chercher des têtes qu'elle connaissait, une connaissance dont la présence aurait pu la surprendre. Ses jambes croisées étaient nues sous cette robe qui les découvrait, à la vue de tous.

Son sourire s'accentua.

Puis il choisit un angle de vue accessible pour la regarder, mais assez inaccessible pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. L'épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre une colonne de pierre, tirant plus sur le crème que sur le blanc. Ses pouces seulement dépassés des poches. De là où il était, il pouvait presque voir la moitié de son sein gauche, nu sous le tissu qu'il devinait être de la soie.

Il s'imaginait le toucher.

Effroyable tentation.

A quel moment s'était-elle transformée en fruit défendu, en démon séduisant ?

A quel moment y avait-il cédé pour la première fois ?

Puis Ginny aperçut Malefoy. Son regard se glaça : de colère, de peur aussi peut-être, puis de surprise. _Quel savoureux mélange_ , se délecta le blond.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde plus pour que le regard de la brune suive celui de sa meilleure amie, comme si quelque chose avait enfin piqué sa curiosité.

La collision était proche et inéluctable.

En rencontrant ses prunelles, se fut le paroxysme du plaisir pour l'ancien Serpentard : son regard alternait entre la surprise mêlée à une colère peu dissimulée, mais aussi comme une lueur de honte, presque de peur. Comme si elle se sentait ridicule, comme s'il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir ici et dans cette tenue là. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait : elle était mal à l'aise. Elle le connaissait assez pour avoir déchiffré son regard : il avait vu en elle ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu montrer, sa féminité.

Il reprit appui sur ses deux pieds, sortant les mains de ses poches. Puis il fit un pas, et un autre, et se mit presque à trottiner, d'une allure rapide et efficace, se faufilant parmi toute cette foule. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, si impatient de revoir cette enfant qu'il avait côtoyé et désiré avec dégoût et morbidité, dans un silence de plomb et de doutes.

Là, il se retrouvait devant elle. Là, il aurait pu mourir sans le regretter, sans attendre quoi que ce soit de plus de la vie, de l'amour, des femmes, de la richesse, du plaisir et peut-être même du bonheur. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans une bouffée de chaleur mordante, vive comme la couleur des joues de la jeune sorcière.

Il lui tendit sa main, l'autre dans son dos, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu danses avec moi, Granger ?

Il n'eut pas le plaisir d'entendre le son de sa voix pour l'instant : il n'en fut pas déçu. Rien que sa main dans la sienne, cette chaleur qui caressait sa peau le rendait ivre. Même ce moment d'hésitation qu'il avait lu dans son regard l'avait rendu impatient.

Derrière elle, Ginny restait ébahie, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient le minuscule restaurant avec celle de la piste de danse, rejoignant cet espace serré, endiablé, remuant, sensuel. Il s'arrêta et elle le contourna lentement pour venir se remplacer devant lui. C'est une nouvelle Hermione qu'il découvrait : plus femme, plus tentatrice – sans en être franchement consciente, piquante. Mais d'un côté, elle était toujours aussi humble, simple sans être banale, presque prude.

Une musique aux airs démoniaque débuta, lascive, pas trop lente mais pas non plus très rapide : une danse de cabaret, à deux, sensuelle et vibrante. Un slow de jazz, suggéra Hermione : mais qu'en savait-elle, elle ? Le blond en face d'elle en savait déjà bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer, à en juger par la position qu'il prenait et les mains qu'il posait sur elle.

Il colla sa main dans le creux de son dos, la ramenant brusquement vers lui. Un léger hoquet de surprise s'échappa à son insu de ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Le menton collait à son sternum, ses épaules contre celles du blond, sa main droite dans la main gauche de celle de son partenaire, elle avait l'impression de mourir de chaud et paradoxalement, de mourir de froid. Elle était si proche de lui. Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis dans un souffle, elle lâcha les premiers mots à son attention les premiers depuis une dizaine d'années.

\- Qu'a-t-il coûté à Drago Malefoy pour demander une danse à sa plus grande ennemie à jamais détestée ?, se risqua-t-elle.

Il se décolla d'elle à une distance qu'elle jugea raisonnable, leurs deux poitrines également, pour qu'ils puissent se voir entièrement.

Un sourire qui suintait la mesquinerie s'incurva sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu serais étonné, Granger.

\- Ça m'intéresse peut-être.

\- J'en doute, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Elle se tut, l'espace de quelques instants. Il continuait à la guider, et malgré sa maladresse habituelle, elle se sentait parfaitement menée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-il plus curieux que nécessiteux de faire la conversation.

\- Hauteclaire...

\- Stassin, continua-t-il dans un hochement de tête. Elle nous l'a bien faite, celle-là..

\- Parce que tu penses que c'était intentionnel ?, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu.

\- Non... ? Peut-être... ?, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Très bien, parce que si j'avais su que tu étais là, je ne serai pas venu.

\- Moi non plus.

Mensonge.

Ils sourirent de concert.

Une note plus agressive fut prononcée et le blond fit un pas plus vif, obligeant la jeune femme à le suivre. Tous deux avaient le menton levés et le dos droit, frissonnants. Puis les pas devenaient plus lents, plus doux, plus suggestifs.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était ici aujourd'hui, et encore moins pourquoi elle dansait avec lui maintenant.

Une valse lente, collée serrée, ce genre de danse que jamais Hermione n'avait dansé, même pas avec son mari. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était levée sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, sans avoir refusé son offre offensante, sans lui avoir jeté son verre au visage.

Mais en voyant comme il dansait ce soir, comme il la tenait entre ses bras, elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver autre part qu'à et endroit même.

La brune n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malefoy pouvait être aussi doux, poli, et passionné avec les femmes. Elle le pensait au contraire assez entreprenant, puissant et égoïste. Plus bestial, à vrai dire. A cette pensée, le rouge lui revint aux joues.

\- Alors tu t'amuses bien ce soir, Granger ?

Elle sourit : il était plus loquace qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il semblait vouloir reprendre la discussion avec elle à chaque instant, de façon tout à fait subtile. L'art du langage, quelque chose que Malefoy maniait avec magnificence.

L'emploi de son nom de famille était l'un des points qui prouvait encore l'ancienne relation entre eux, hormis les regards entendus et presque complices. Ils étaient trop âgés et matures pour continuer à s'en vouloir. Ils avaient grandit.

\- Peut-être bien..., avoua-t-elle.

\- Et _maintenant_?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pétillants de malice.

\- Peut-être bien... ?

Il rapprocha leurs deux bassins, très proche, tout en faisant basculer les hanches de la jeune femme de droite à gauche en parfait rythme avec les siennes, le bout de ses doigts touchant presque le haut de son fessier.

Il osa, au fur et à mesure, contractait son poing tout entier autour de sa robe, la serrant dans son unique main posée sur elle, à la hauteur de ses fesses. Le visage d'Hermione était collé à la naissance de son cou : le blond pouvait reposer son menton sur le haut de son crâne en toute tranquillité. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait, les yeux à demi-clos, presque en transe, dans un état second comme celui de la jouissance charnel. Seulement, seul leurs corps étaient imbriqués, et sa main droite empoignait sa robe couleur sang dans le creux de son dos. Plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Hermione, le nez contre son sternum, était rouge pivoine, de gêne, mais aussi parce qu'au fond, là, juste _là_ , ça grouillait, ça se réchauffait c'était abject : du moins, ça aurait dû l'être.

\- Sinon.., commença-t-elle pour perçait cette bulle de chaleur et cette tension créait entre eux, professionnellement parlant, qu'en est-il pour toi ?

\- Je reconnais bien là Hermione Granger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans qu'il ne puisse le voir.

\- Je m'en sors.., lâcha-t-il bien mystérieusement.

\- C'est tout ?, fit-elle presque déçu.

Au dessus de son crâne, ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire taquin et moqueur. C'était presque plaisant – ça l'était – de voir qu'Hermione Granger s'intéressait à lui : son ennemi depuis l'enfance, même si à proprement parlé, elle n'avait jamais engagé ce combat la première.

De là où il était, il pouvait respirer cette odeur, un subtile mélange de fleurs qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître.

\- C'est tout quoi, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Rien de particulier..

\- Ce qui m'aide vraiment.

\- Considère cette question comme de la politesse, et maintenant, oublie-là.

\- Hermione Granger n'assumerait-elle pas le fait d'être curieuse ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, décrète-t-elle presque brusquement.

\- C'en est presque malsain, madame Weasley.

 _Ah. Il savait._

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi : ça sonnait si étrangement dans sa bouche. Comme si sous une remarque, c'était en vérité une insulte. Encore une fois, il maniait cette joute verbale avec une subtilité déconcertante.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Drago se décida une nouvelle fois à reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai monté une banque à mon nom. Au début, mère était sceptique, mais l'affaire s'est montré plutôt concluante et fidèle. J'ai commencé en bas, avec presque rien.., dit-il en faisant allusion à sa sortie d'Azkaban mais à sa richesse qui lui avait toujours été fidèle. Mais j'ai réussi à monter les échelons, un à un, avec persévérance et détermination.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, le sang des Serpentard coule en toi comme dans des chutes vertigineuses.

\- Comparaison tout à fait loyale et véridique.., dit-il en faisant un sourire mystérieux.

Tout en se décollant quelque peu de son buste, elle lui rendit son sourire d'une façon tout aussi énigmatique.

Pendant qu'elle tournait la tête sur le côté – car la danse l'imposait -, Drago se permit d'analyser le haut de son visage jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine généreuse. Ses yeux en amandes, bien qu'indescriptibles si vous ne les avait jamais vu, formaient un regard doux mais farouche à la fois. Deux petites orbes couleur feuille d'automne, qui tirait parfois vers le chocolat lorsqu'elle était en colère ou que son humeur influençait ses prunelles. Son petit nez droit parsemé de quelques légères tâches de rousseur était tout à fait adorable. Ses lèvres étaient légères mais bien remplies, rouge comme du sang. Son menton était relevé et était formé avec douceur il paraissait si doux, si enfantin. De là, une gorge laiteuse, qui elle aussi paraissait si douce, si tentatrice. Il pouvait voir une veine palpait sous sa peau, presque à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il rêvait de pouvoir la caresser de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, avec ses dents.

Puis ses yeux naviguèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, droites, féminines, câlines. Là encore, il rêvait de pouvoir les caresser, tout en faisant glisser le tissu de sa robe avec une traînée de baisers humides et fiévreux. Puis la naissance de sa poitrine dont il ne put admirer la vue trop longtemps, au risque d'y céder.

Il lâcha, bien malgré lui, la vue de son décolleté pour échapper à la tentation de ce corps si diaboliquement séduisant.

\- Et toi, ton poste au ministère ?

\- Je vois qu'on ne manque jamais d'informations.

\- Mon père me disait toujours « garde tes amis proches de toi mais tes ennemis encore plus »

\- Car nous le sommes toujours ?, relève-t-elle avec une œillade mi-amusée mi-lassé.

\- Je pense pas qu'il ne soit de mon ressort de pouvoir répondre

\- Ah ? J'ai pourtant une petite idée sur la question.

\- Fais-nous part de tes points de vue, Granger.

\- Me penses-tu capable de danser avec toi si tu étais mon ennemi ?

\- Tu as toujours eu le goût du risque, même lorsque tu avais peur et que tu doutais.

Elle retourna un regard entendu vers le blond : presque surprise qu'il puisse avoir remarquer tels traits de caractère chez elle. Après quelques secondes, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi avoir continué à suivre ma vie, même après toutes ces années ?

\- Je ne la suivais pas.

\- Quoi alors, Malefoy ?

\- Je m'y intéressais.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?, ose-t-elle tout en hésitant.

Silence.

\- Dans la vie, il y a parfois des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. Tu en fais partit.

A nouveau, un silence : cette fois plus long, plus oppressant.

C'était comme si il venait de tout lui avouer : ces années de honte et de mépris, de haine incontrôlable pendant lesquelles il s'était perdu, lui, et sa rationalité. Ces années de fantasme honteux, douteux, inacceptables. Ces années où ça avait été une torture d'habiter dans son crâne, où ça se déchirait en lui : avec un côté un cœur qui battait et qui aimait, et un autre ou une haine sourde lui mordait chaque organe ça le tuait et le consumait littéralement. Il en avait pleuré, souvent.

C'était comme lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui, tout ce qu'elle représentait encore. A quel point elle avait pu être importante, à quel point ça l'avait rendu malade, dingue d'une proximité qu'une partie de lui désirait comme une nécessité, et qu'une autre rejetait comme la peste. Un Drago qui désirait aimer, et un autre qui désirait haïr.

Et entre les deux, il y avait elle. _Hermione Granger._

Drago semblait attendre une réponse, alors que la brune continuait de danser dans ses bras, comme si la dernière phrase du blond ne l'avait absolument pas ébranlé. Elle semblait avoir pris la main sur les pas de danse, puisqu'elle entraîna l'ancien Serpentard plus proche d'elle, même si il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait inéluctablement.

\- Mon nom, c'est Weasley... murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux, mais dans le ton de sa voix, il avait entendu un sourire, malin, et moqueur.

Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était sa proie, ni qu'il la retenait prisonnière dans ses bras, mais plutôt qu'elle évoluait, qu'elle trouvait elle aussi sa place.

Le blond osa avancer une jambe entre celles d'Hermione. La brune écarta doucement les cuisses, laissant le corps du blond s'imbriquer parfaitement au sien. Elle remonta une main sur son épaule avant que celle-ci ne rencontre la main gauche du blond, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

Là, ils avaient chaud. Ils brûlaient et se consumaient, ravivant les flammes dans leurs bassins. Tout prenait une allure beaucoup trop inattendue.

Extérieur à cette scène, on aurait parlé d'amants, de passion, d'une sensualité évidente. Cette façon dont il la tenait, cette façon qu'elle avait de glisser son buste contre le sien, dans un rythme parfait. Leurs regards, surtout.

\- Tu as changé, entendit-il.

 _Si tu savais_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Toi aussi..., beaucoup. Tu as beaucoup changé. Mais...

Il hésita : une, deux, trois secondes.

Il sentait que ses petites mains tremblaient, là, posées sur lui.

\- Mais au fond, tu restes toujours la même.

Elle releva les yeux : c'était cette même couleur indéfinissable qu'il retrouvait, cette même sagesse, cette même douceur. Puis le paradoxe qui les bousculaient : cette lueur de malice, farouche, indomptable.

Elle colla son front contre sa bouche, trop petite pour envisager plus haut sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, avant qu'il n'exerce une légère pression sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

Un baiser, du bout des lèvres, timide et _si_ fort.

Et la musique s'arrêta.

Doucement, leurs deux corps se quittèrent tout à fait, déjà pleins de regrets. Une musique plus vive débutait, mais ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, sans se toucher, de peur qu'une nouvelle proximité ne les brûle. Il voyait que son épiderme frissonnait.

Elle lui tendit une main, prête à serrer la sienne et lui lança un regard dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

\- Au plaisir, Malefoy.

Et c'était le cas de le dire.

Lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne, la jeune femme rougit à nouveau. Elle était glaciale, cette main, mais si sensuelle. Elle désirait tellement qu'elle la touche à chaque endroits interdits de son corps, ici et là, _partout_.

La tension était électrique.

Là, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne son mari, sous les yeux scrutateurs de sa meilleure amie et les interrogations de son meilleur ami. Là-bas, c'était le confort, la tranquillité et la douceur qu'elle retrouvait. Ici, c'était volcanique, dangereux et particulièrement attirant. Elle se complaisait dans les deux situations en revanche, face à des yeux comme _les siens_ , quelles étaient les chances de retourner à une vie paisible et sans soucis ?

Drago enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme et la ramena brusquement contre lui, stoppant subitement cette vague de points d'interrogations qui dansaient dans ses prunelles. Il enroula son autre main dans le dos de la brune, sa grande main pâle entourant sa taille. Elle percuta doucement le torse du jeune homme, et respira à nouveau ce parfum brut, masculin et séducteur. Elle savait que chez elle, en se glissant dans les draps, elle aurait toujours cette odeur sur elle, qui lui collait à la peau.

 _Tu l'as sous la peau_ , murmura-t-elle. Mais quoi, exactement ? Cette odeur, ou _lui_?

Il glissa sa bouche à son oreille, relevant quelque peu ses cheveux avec son souffle. Il était près, trop près, tellement proche d'elle.

\- Tu me réserves la prochaine danse, _Granger_ ?


End file.
